Project Summary Effective and efficient high-throughput screening (HTS) of large chemical libraries requires many carefully coordinated efforts that span target selection through assay validation and into automated large-scale screening. Additionally, assay development and performing high-throughput screening for infectious disease targets can often require special consideration and conditions due to biological hazard and containment issues. To provide for these special considerations and minimize the impact of infectious agents on the general activities of the HTS facility and associated equipment, we propose to renovate space adjacent to the high- throughput screening facility such that it is suitable for performing infectious disease assay development and limited chemical screening associated with Core B. The proposed renovations would provide 211 sq ft of laboratory space dedicated for infectious disease assay development and many high-throughput screening procedures. The proposed laboratory would be suitably equipped through direct contributions from the University of Kansas. Timing for renovations to be completed are estimated to be within six months after receipt of funds.